The Mighty One's Moon Princess
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: How will Usagi's life change after a chance meeting with the Mighty One? AU. Usagi/Max Title courtesy of moonrose221
1. Chapter 1

Silver Millennium:

Maximar, the Mighty One, or just plain Max as he preferred stays perfectly still in the hidden alcove in the Lunar Crown Princess' garden, only he and the princess could access this part of the garden. It troubled him that she hadn't yet slipped away to meet him, even sick she came to him. Something was wrong, she was never this late coming to meet him. Just as he was about to go looking for her she appears before him, as this nook was in a pocket dimension that only they could manipulate, he takes in her haggard appearance, " Ren-hime, what happened? Whom do I need to go kill? "

" Nyx handled it and Dike is going to be filling in for me. "

Max curses when she sways and he steadies her, " Ren-hime, focus. "

" Assassination attempt, smart one. Get me to Angitia, fast, Max. "

Max pales, she had said Angitia, the snake goddess associated with magic and Healing. That meant things were looking very grim for his hime. Concentrating he opens the necessary portal with his Cap and they appear in Angitia's domain, near Fucine lake. " Angitia, Είναι επείγον( It's an emergency)! Ελάτε γρήγορα( Come quickly)! " Max calls out, due to his association with the princess in his arms he had learned Greek, Latin, and could swear in several planetary languages.

The snake goddess pales upon seeing Hades daughter being brought to her and she snaps into healer mode, " Φέρτε την στην καλύβα μου αμέσως και να την βάζει στο τραπέζι( Bring her into my hut immediately and lay her down on the table)! "

Max watches Angitia work with his hands clenched into fists, if there was ever a time he needed his good luck to work it was now. He could not lose his princess, it would kill him. Five hours later the snake goddess looks at him and he meets her gaze head on, "Θα ανακάμψει( She will recover). "

Max sighs in relief upon this news, he wouldn't lose his hime this day at least. "Μπορώ να τη δω( Can I see her)? "

Angitia nods and Max heads over to his princess and no one was going to tell him differently on that point, she was his princess. His eyes soften when they finally take her in, she looked so peaceful, and didn't look so pale now, even though Lunarians are already pale, this was her healthy normal pale. Crown Princess Serenity the V, Serena as she preferred awoke to find her Cap Bearer run through with a sword meant to take her life, " Max, no. "

He grins at her, " Couldn't let you die, Ren-hime. Promise me that you'll live for me, don't give up, try and fix your mother's mistakes, and never let Endymion have what is mine. Ren-hime, protect my cap, you know how important it is. I managed to kill your would be assassin, but another will come for the cap, it cannot be destroyed. "

The princess steels herself, " This I swear on the River Styx, I will never allow any man other than my true chosen soul mate to claim me in any way and that I will always protect any and all Cosmic Caps that come into my path in this life and any other that I may have, so mote it be. "

Max's eyes widen, he knew the importance of that vow, she had sworn her undying loyalty him and only him, "Et ego semper tecum,( I will always love you) Ren-hime. "

The princess felt her soul shatter as he breathed his last, but she would survive, if only for him and the Outsiders. Every nymph heard her silent scream of anguish and they mourn with her. Soul bonds were a part of nature itself and the loss of one half of such bond was always keenly felt in the nymph community. The princess takes the navy colored cap with the golden M emblazoned upon it and places it in her subspace pocket, she had promised Max she would protect his cap and she had meant it.

Current Times:

Max Sloan, the Mighty One, curses as he makes his way through Japan, he knew from Virge's ramblings that he was in the Juuban District of the Minato Ward of Tokyo, Japan. Unfortunately for him that was all he knew at this moment. It would help if he could actually read Japanese, but of course he just had to go wandering. The preteen groans and then almost curses when he bumps into a local girl, as blonde as him, only her hair was long and in a braid, " Daijobu ka? "

" If you're asking if I'm all right then the answer is yes, I am. " Max says, taking a guess at what she had asked him.

" Oh, you're a tourist, I'm Tsukino Usagi. "

" Sloan Max, " he was thankful he had at least paid that much attention to the Japanese Culture lessons his archaeologist mother had given him.

" Would you like a tour guide, Max, not to mention a translator? " Usagi asks him, she had seen his cap already and had a pretty good idea whom he was. Usagi had been quite bored wandering around her home district anyhow, seeing as how she couldn't do what her mother had wanted her to do after all.

" It would be appreciated, but I don't want you to go out of your way, Usagi, or get in trouble for helping me. "

" Please, mama already told me not to return until I've studied enough to pass my next test. What she doesn't get is that I know the material, but well… "

" You don't test well. Sounds to me like you might have a learning disorder. You should get tested for such. "

" Try telling that to my parents. They think I'm tanking school deliberately. If I did anything I'd make sure I stayed in the middle of the pack. " Usagi says.

The twelve year old Usagi almost skips as she leads Max around, just letting him know the area and teaching him some key Japanese phrases while he helps her with her English. Max was finding that he was actually enjoying his time with the local girl, she was helping him to keep his mind off of his duty, or at least letting him have fun even while he was trying to get to where Virge had said they needed to go. She was even helping him to learn Japanese while she was at it.

" Being the bearer of the Cosmic Cap isn't fun, is it, Max? " Usagi asks him suddenly.

" How do you know? " Max asks her, suddenly wary.

Usagi sighs, " I'm not your enemy, Max, I know because I remember my last life, there used to be more than one Cosmic Cap, in fact there still are two, it's just the second came with me when I was reincarnated. The bearer of that cap gave it to me to protect it as he knew that I would rather die than give it up. It's in my subspace pocket right now. "

" Why should I believe you? " Max asks her.

" Like Virgil I am one of the last of my kind, there are several descendants of the Silver Millennium but I am the last high Lunarian royal, living, at any rate, through reincarnation. "

Max pauses, every instinct he had said to trust her, " Come on, Usa, I have a job to do. "

Usagi walks with him, inside she was ecstatic, she had found the new Cap Bearer, what she didn't know was if he was, in soul, the same one she had fallen for during the Silver Millennium. No one had known of her connection to him as his luck had made it so no one, not even Saturn had known the truth, and she told Saturn everything. Twenty minutes later Usagi is shoving him out of the way of a Lava Beast, getting the beasts arm through her stomach. She was astonished at how quickly trouble found him or he found trouble, she couldn't be sure of which at this point. Usagi winces, papa had never inflicted this much pain upon her. No vital organs were hit so she would recover, " Usa, are you insane? " Max demands of her, even as he leads the beasts away for his Viking bodyguard, Norman, to deal with.

Usagi gets up, wincing, " No, I'm not, I will not let another Cap Bearer die in front of me. " Unknown to the Japanese blonde she had slipped into Lemurian when she said that and Virgil's eyes widen, how did this girl know the Lemurian language anyhow. Virgil hadn't been happy when she had shown up with the Mighty One, but now she had saved his life and knew Lemurian. Only one female had ever known Lemurian and had also known a bearer but she had died at the fall of the Silver Millennium. The Lemurian's eyes widen, it couldn't be? The princess couldn't be back, could she?

" Paulo sanitatem, est ut( Little Serenity, is that you)? " Virgil asks.

Fuit aliquando, hoc non habet, priores socios atque amicos( Been awhile, hasn't it, old friend)? " Usagi says in response.

" How? " Virgil asks her.

" Reincarnation, you didn't honestly think that my mother beat down on Beryl and Metallia, did you? I'm the one that saved everyone and then granted us all a new life here on Earth. I remembered when I was two and I've been keeping off the radar ever since. You were the only tutor I never ducked out on as well. " Usagi says.

" I will deign to make sure your education is going averagely then. " Virgil says.

" Contact Mizuno Saeko, she's Queen Amelia of Mercury reincarnated. " Usagi says, as Norman had dealt with the Lava Beast while she was getting up, after Max had led it away.

Max was actually having to keep her on her feet, she hadn't been this injured before in this life at any rate. The preteens exchange addresses in order to stay in touch and help each other with their native tongues. Max was actually looking forward to learning Japanese from Usagi and she was looking forward to learning English and proper American Slang. Well, Usagi had actually given him Naru's address as she knew she wouldn't get his letters otherwise, no need for him to know how bad her home life actually happened to be.

Virgil had promised her that they would meet up at her school to discuss tutoring options, as the Lemurian knew the troubles the princess had with learning, though he hadn't found that out until the last Mighty One had taught her a key concept through a hands on approach. The last Mighty Max had been very close to the princess, it was just a shame that his cap had been lost, or so the Lemurian thought, as the princess had never told him that she was keeping it safe. Then again the queen had kept an annoyingly close watch on her daughter during that time.

Chapter One

Tsukino Usagi almost whimpers as she makes her way to Naru's place, papa had really let her have it and thanks to Virgil's tutoring she was doing way better in school. You'd think that would please her papa, but no, it didn't. Nothing ever did because she wasn't good at sports, well, at least that she let be known. It was getting to the point that not even her accelerated healing could keep up with her injuries anymore. Tsukino Kenji was going to kill her soon, she was hoping she had a letter from Max to read at Naru's, she could use something to get her spirits up.

" Usagi-chan, you have to report them. " Naru exclaims when she sees Usagi's left arm hanging uselessly at her side.

" Can't, Naru-chan, I'm needed here in Juuban soon. " Usagi replies, how she wished that wasn't so. She needed to go on another job with Max and soon. She really didn't know how much longer she could last living with Kenji.

Osaka Naru curses at this as her best friend had in fact informed her of certain truths, one reason why she allowed Usagi to give out her address to certain people so the blonde could stay in touch with them. Naru had even met Max a few times and even was writing to him, he was helping to improve her English as well and this was shocking hers and Usagi's teacher as they were both at the top of the class when it came to English now. Usagi had become a solid B student and more importantly she was actually doing better in school. Ikkuko no longer locked her out, especially when it became known that Usagi had a learning disorder and that was why she did so poorly in school.

Ikkuko had been beside herself in guilt for what she had done to her daughter, she had never even considered that her little girl might have had a learning disorder and that was why she did so poorly in school. Usagi smiles happily at the letter she spied with Max's untidy scrawl on the envelope. Working gingerly she gets the envelope open and smiles as she reads the news from him. The look behind her has her spinning around and the male blonde grins even as she hugs him, there were times he absolutely loved being the oh so powerful Mighty One, " Konnichwa, Usa-chan. "

" Baka. " is her immediate response.

Unknown to Usagi Naru had told Max of her suspicions regarding their mutual friend, and Max frowns when he realizes Usagi's left arm was hanging limply at her side. " Hey, cut me a break, Usa-chan, dealing with old Bonehead isn't easy. "

" You here to liberate me? " Usagi asks him.

" Usa-chan wa, nani ga anata no ude ni nani ga okotta( Bunny, what happened to your arm)? "

" Ē to, watashi wa ochita( Um, I fell). " Usagi replies.

" Watashi no chisei, Usagi o bujoku shinaide kudasai( Don't insult my intelligence, Usagi). " Max retorts.

Usagi sighs at this, he wouldn't be put off, " Papa did this, I'm never good enough for him, Max. Thing is, I have to stay in Juuban, you know why I do as well. I'll be needed here soon enough. "

Max groans as he finally releases her from him completely. He hated the fact that she was right. Even Virgil said she was needed here, but not for a while, still, she needed to stay. That didn't mean she couldn't help him out from time to time, Virge had actually said that would be good for her, of course, the Lemurian had never said anything about what her home life was like, unless Usa-chan met him at the library for tutoring.

" This can't keep happening, Usa-chan, if you die before you're needed then that defeats the purpose. " Max points out to her.

" It doesn't matter, I just have to play with the hand I've been dealt, Max. " Usagi retorts.

" Usagi-chan, it does to matter, neither one of us likes seeing you suffer like this. Please, he'll kill you if this keeps up, and you know it. " Naru pleads with the stubborn female blonde.

" All that matters is that I do my duty, it doesn't matter what shape I'm in when I do it. " Usagi replies softly.

Max's blue eyes flash at this, " Like hell it doesn't matter. Where did you get that notion from anyhow, Ren-hime? "

Usagi's eyes widen, only one person had ever called her Ren-hime, it was him, but how had this happened? Max freezes, where had that come from anyhow? Why had he called her Ren-hime, it had felt right, but why had that slipped… new pathways start firing up on all cylinders as long forgotten memories rush along them. Forgotten abilities being reawakened as the newly restored memories impart their knowledge to him. Max growls lowly, he knew why she thought that way now, Queen Serenity the IV. The Bitch Queen of the Moon and the reason why their association could never be known.

He had never understood why Virgil had actually liked the woman. Only Virgil and Norman had known of his association with the hime, it had been better that way. " Ren-hime, where is your crystal? "

Usagi's eyes widen, " It split into seven to seal away Metallia's seven shadows, whom were reincarnated into six humans and an animal, why? "

" You need to gather the pieces now, we have to shake things up. " Max states.

Usagi looks into his vivid blue eyes and sees the Mighty One she had fallen for looking back at her, he truly remembered and was doing his best to help her succeed and survive what was to come. He'd had darker blonde hair back then but his name had still been Max, every Mighty One had that name. Generally it was shortened from Maximillian or Maximus, something like that. " I'll need help, remember, I was to never be on the battlefield. "

" I seem to remember teaching you how to fight regardless. " Max tells her blandly.

" I know you did, but I don't remember any of that. " Usagi tells him.

Max swears in ancient Lunarian under his breath, which was very similar to Latin. That damned Serenity IV had never wanted her daughter to be able to think for herself and always be reliant upon her guardian senshi. Don't even get him started on Endymion, that damnable bastard should have been castrated once he was old enough to start taking women to bed. " Wait a minute, Naru was there, she was Psyche, the senshi of the Soul. " Max says, his brain starting to fire on all cylinders even faster, as he knew the Crystal had to be found before Usagi turned fourteen.

Naru's eyes narrow as her memories return to her as well, " Usagi-chan, you need to be trained as a senshi. However, we can't have you being Sailor Moon, that would be way too obvious, once Luna crops up then yes, you will have to be Sailor Moon, until then you will need a different senshi identity. "

" Can you even henshin? " Max asks Naru.

Naru smirks at him, " I know where Ai is, she'll have my henshin wand. "

" Go, I'm gonna take Usa-chan to Mizuno-sensei and get her looked at, if we can get her up and running as a senshi and recollect the pieces of her crystal then things are looking up. " Max states.

" Are we going to go ahead and defeat the seven shadows while we're at it, because if we are then we're going to need some help. " Naru asks.

" Might as well, though we'll need to be fast about it. " Max admits.

" First, we need to get things settled for Usagi-chan, I'm going to find Ai now. " Naru says.

Naru curses severely under her breath as she looks for her advisor, Max was right, they needed to shake things up and make it so the hime would live. Usagi-chan almost seemed resigned to the fact that she wasn't supposed to be happy, that she was meant to suffer. As she looks for the red cat with an orange heart on her forehead the senshi of the Soul is glad her best friend had Max in her corner. She only wished she had known him during the Silver Millennium. She understood why their relationship had been kept a secret though. Max had been the hime's one selfish desire though Naru couldn't fault her for this.

Naru remembered when the hime lost that zest for life, that must have been after Max had died back then. The loss of one's soul mate left very deep wounds indeed. Naru smiles when she spies Ai, " The kitty pounces at twilight. "

Ai spins around, " The kitty caught her prey. Oh, Psyche, it's so good to see you again. "

Naru scoops the feline up, " Likewise, Ai, we're accelerating the timeline, the hime needs to be trained and gather up the seven pieces of the rainbow crystal. Her human father, Tsukino Kenji is going to kill her one of these days, unless we can even the odds in her favor. "

" You know who the hime is and where? " Ai asks her, shocked.

" She's safe, that's all I can say in this area. We need to get somewhere secure, Ai. " Naru states.

The feline nods at this and leads her to the backroom at the Crown Game Center. Once there Naru fills Ai in on everything and the guardian feline moans in dismay, " You are quite correct, Naru-chan, we do need to train the hime and gather up those crystals. Honestly, if we wait around for Luna to show up then this is all going to be a lot worse to pull off. Still, I will need to find Nike, Dike, Eos, and Nyx. Not to mention Hesper. "

" Set the computer up to tracking them, we need to make indiscreet communicators and pass them out to the Mighty One and his team, along with you, myself, and Usagi-chan having one, plus, we should fill in Motoki-san, the blonde whom works out front. " Naru says.

Meanwhile Max has managed to coax his stubborn blonde friend into seeing Mizuno-sensei. The bearer of the Cosmic Cap frowns while he waits for the reincarnated princess, he didn't like what he was coming up with either. Serenity the IV wanted her daughter to be a puppet, easily manipulated. He had already figured out in his last life that she wanted her daughter dependent most especially upon her inner court of senshi. Ren-hime had always spent more time with the senshi known simply as the Outsiders as they had accepted her half-sister, Sailor Saturn, fully.

" Max, I need to speak with you, I have her sedated, which is no easy feat. " Saeko says.

" Mercury-joō, what's wrong with my Ren-hime? " Max demands.

" I had always suspected there was something going on between you two. Quite frankly the number of remodeled fractures and breaks I've found is appalling. If she had been anyone else she would already be dead. We will need your luck to make this work out favorably for Serenity-hime. "

" Serena-hime, she hates being called Serenity. " Max corrects her absentmindedly, already going over various methods of how to get his hime out of an abusive situation, " Does she have to live in Juuban or just in Tokyo, she told me she has a few cousins in Odaiba, would that be close enough? "

Saeko ponders this question, Max had raised a good point, the hime need only stay in Japan, nothing said she had to stay in Juuban. If she had family that could take her in somewhere close by then that would be terrific, " She won't want to switch schools, as this one has finally acknowledged her learning disorder and that took the efforts of your Lemurian friend. "

" She wouldn't have to, her relationship has improved with her mother, she needs only be with other relatives until her father gets his ass thrown in jail where it and the rest of him belongs. Of course, we'd have to get Ikkuko to actually own up to the fact that there is in fact a problem. " Max admits.

" Hey, luck is your thing after all. " Saeko points out to him.

Max snorts at this, " I'm not a freaking god of good luck you know, I'm only blessed with good luck. Not even I can work a miracle like that. "

" It may be the only way to help her, Maximar. " Saeko tells him.

Max winces, he had never told anyone in his last life what the Max was short for, should have known the Mercurian Queen would know. " Look, Ikkuko doesn't even know about me, all of Usagi's personal mail gets sent to Osaka Naru's place, Sailor Psyche, whom even as we speak is retrieving Ai and regaining her ability to henshin. " Max points out.

Saeko groans, Max was right, he couldn't just approach Ikkuko out of the blue, she would have to be the one to approach the woman and hope to reach through to her, because Usagi would not last much longer at this rate. If Ikkuko and Usagi's relationship was improving then perhaps Ikkuko would be able to remove the blinders where her husband was concerned, if not, well, that was where Max's good fortune would come in handy.

Divine Realm:

Amaterasu was absolutely furious with the treatment of one Tsukino Usagi and she was about to do something about it. " FUKUROKUJU, GET IN FRONT OF ME NOW! "

The god of happiness, wealth, and longevity instantly appears before the Queen of the Japanese pantheon, " Yes, Amaterasu-sama? " Fukurokuju asks her.

" Why the hell is Tsukino Usagi suffering this much? She has to have been praying for help, I know she has been, so why the hell hasn't she been given said help yet? "

" The Moirae are interfering with my ability to help her out, they have no control over the actions that happen around the Mighty One though. " Fukurokuju explains.

Amaterasu's eyes narrow and the sun goddess smirks, " Give the Mighty One all the help he needs, Fukurokuju, I am going to have a little chat with some Greeks. "

Mt. Olympus:

Every major Olympian freezes when a blinding flash of light occurs and Apollo curses, what was his Japanese counter-part doing here and why did she look pissed off, " Zeus-sama, I need to speak to you about the actions of the Moirae concerning one of my citizens to watch over and protect. "

Apollo swears again, this had to be about the Tsuki no hime. Oh, this was not going to turn to well. He had warned those arrogant bitches, the Parcae, their Roman equivalents weren't nearly as stupid, the Moirae, however, they were an entirely different story. " Which one of your citizens are they interfering with? " Zeus asks the Queen of the Japanese Pantheon.

" Tsukino Usagi. "

Zeus pales as Aphrodite, Psyche, and Eris go straight for the Moirae bitches. Eris takes on Atropos, Aphrodite gets Clotho, leaving Lachesis to Eris, the goddess of Chaos smiles evilly, " Did I just hear that you are interfering in my best friend's new life and interfering with the duties of foreign deities? "

Lachesis, unlike her sisters, actually has a self-preservation instinct, they just always over ruled her common sense. " Yes, Eris, but it was all Clotho and Atropos' idea. They always over rule me, I knew Apollo's warning was for real and that we were treading on thin ice when it came to operating in Japan, but Tsukino Usagi's soul is Greek in origin. "

Amaterasu snorts, " You think I don't know that, you Greek bitches. The Tsuki no Hime is the daughter of Hades-sama, and that part of her is under my control, as the hime has a split personality, if you will, Shinimegami is mine. There were no more spaces in the Greek or Roman pantheons for her. "

The Japanese sun goddess watches as that news sinks in with the Moirae and they pale, screwing with another deity was always frowned upon, the fact that she had died meant she hadn't been fully matured as a goddess yet. Even the gods themselves could die if they were not fully matured and Lunarians generally hadn't reached maturity until they were in the age range of 18-28 in Terran years, there was some variation, but that was about it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Mighty Max!

Author's Note: They meet when Max is going through everything the second time and a lot of the story will be in Juuban and centered there. Everything that happened in the Mighty Max cartoon still happens it just won't be written out. The story is past that point in chapter one anyhow.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: _this is telepathy between Usagi and anyone_

Chapter Two

Two hours later Mizuno Saeko braces herself for the talk she had scheduled with Usagi's mom. Max had left with her not even two minutes ago, as neither one of them wanted her to be present for this conversation. " Mizuno-sensei, you wished to see me? " Ikkuko asks as she walks in to Saeko's office.

" Hai, I did, Tsukino-san. This is in regards to your daughter, Usagi-san. A friend brought her in with her left arm broken and I gave her a full work up while she was here. Quite frankly your musume is lucky to be alive at this moment. No one is as clumsy as what the tests have shown. "

While Saeko is showing Ikkuko all of the medical proof she had acquired of Kenji's systematic abuse of their daughter the Tsukino matron is getting paler and paler. " No, Kenji would never hurt Usagi, he loves her. "

" Tsukino-san, your daughter is in grave danger, you must open your eyes and see what has been happening on you watch. I will be giving my findings to the police, one of my friends that will not allow this to be swept under the rug. Nor will Usagi's honor be blighted, however yours and your husband's will take a hit from this as there is no honor to be found in nearly killing your child. " Saeko tells her firmly.

" Usagi just needs to stop be so lazy. " Ikkuko says.

" How long has he been abusing you, Tsukino-san? " Saeko asks.

" How dare you ask such a baseless question! " Ikkuko snaps.

The blue haired doctor rubs her temples, " From my position it is not baseless, Tsukino-san. Usagi isn't lazy, in fact, despite the blatant abuse she has suffered from she is in peak physical condition. Mentally, emotionally, well, that I can't honestly hazard a guess to. "

We leave Saeko dealing with Ikkuko to find Max just walking along with Usagi, trying to get the spirits of his hime up. Max wasn't sure what his current feelings for her were, just because they had loved each in their last life doesn't mean they would in this one. Maximar protested this vehemently but knew he had to let their relationship develop this time around. He did know that he was not going to let her stay in an abusive situation if he could help it. Maximar agreed with this wholeheartedly as well. She had suffered enough as the princess, Usagi should have a better life.

Fukurokuju observes the Mighty One with the Moon Princess, as long as the Mighty One was here he could start to work his magic and the first thing he would do was get Tsukino Kenji dealt with. The man had been on his to do list for a while anyhow in order to make Usagi happy. If it wouldn't be for the fact that Usagi had to stay in Japan, and specifically Tokyo he'd send her to San Francisco with Max. The god pauses, why not have Max earn a four year exchange program to Crossroads Jr. and Sr. high.

Of course, someone would need to keep the door to the Bonehead's lair protected. Fukurokuju smirks, he had just the person in mind for that as well. Of course, he'd have to talk to Amaterasu and Kami first to be able to use him, but the yellow flash would be perfect to guard the Bonehead's door while Max was in Japan to help out his hime.

Max groans when he spies Virgil and Norman, dropping his head on to Usagi's uninjured shoulder, " Usa-chan, you up to going on a mission with me? I don't feel comfortable leaving you here alone right now. "

Usagi looks at her left arm, " Sugar load me, Max, and I'll heal up that much faster. Mizuno-sensei may not like… "

" Sorry, Usa-chan, you need to heal slow this time and you know it. " Max says softly.

Usagi groans but if she wanted her father dealt with then it had to be done. She just wondered what would happen because mama didn't work and Shingo would probably hate her for this. " I'll still go, better than staying here at any rate. Besides, any injuries I get from this will actually be allowed to heal. " Usagi says with a shrug.

Max frowns, she shouldn't be so casual about getting injured. Yet she was, once again, he could feel the part of him that was Maximar boiling in rage at this. Apparently in her last life Serenity IV had done everything to break her daughter and none of it had worked, well, in the way she intended at any rate. She had broken her daughter but had split her personality into yang, the Princess, and yin, Shinimegami. Only he and Saturn had never needed to fear Shinimegami, Saturn because they were sisters and him, well, he would die and had before he let anything happen to the princess.

Naru, meanwhile, is working to master her senshi powers again, and fast, she knew Max would keep Usagi with him until things were settled for today and she had already told her mama that Usagi might possibly be spending the night. Naruru had no problem with this and in fact viewed Usagi as another daughter, as the girl was over at her place often enough. Naruru had yet to meet the pen pal that her daughter and Usagi shared though she knew the pen pal was male and Usagi had met him when he ran into her. The fact that their English had improved from this was wonderful.

Naruru had always suspected that Usagi might have a learning disorder and had tried to broach the subject with the Tsukinos, they had never wanted to hear anything about it, that the tutor Usagi had found on her own had done what she could not, at least with the school had been relieving. Usagi had always come to her for her accomplishments because she had never been able to do well enough to please her parents. They didn't even know she was the school's top runner, they just assumed she had detention like usual. She and Naru had been at every home track meet. Usagi trained hard as a runner, she never let herself ease up either. It was with her tutor's help that she was now a solid B student, which for Usagi was amazing.

Ms. Haruna was even surprised at how with the proper method of teaching Usagi was thriving. The teacher was even considering giving all of her students pen pals since Naru and Usagi's English had improved so much through sharing one. Naruru even understood why Usagi had her personal mail sent to the Osaka home instead.

Virgil frowns when he spies Usagi's left arm in a sling and cast, he had suspected something was wrong, why hadn't he followed up on that? " Usagi-chan, what happened? "

Usagi sighs, " Non ad domesticam vitam beatam, amice( I can never have a happy home life, old friend). "

Virgil sighs, " Whom do I need to have Norman go beat up? " Virgil asks.

" Saeko-joō, is handling the situation through the proper channels. " Max tells the Lemurian.

" Why did you not tell me, Usagi? "

The female blonde sighs wearily, " I'm used to having to suffer, Virgil. I suffered back then too, more so after you and Norman left court upon Maximar's death. None of my senshi wanted to risk Norman's wrath as he had a hand in training them and would have punished them for how they treated me out of his sight. They made sure no one reported back to him as well. "

Norman's eyes narrowed at this news, perhaps he would have to have a hand in training them once again, as their duty was to protect the hime not tear her down. Perhaps the Mighty One would be able to stay in the area long enough for the hime's duty to be fulfilled, as Norman was not liking what he was hearing had happened before and after he and Virgil had left court. Max's eyes flash, they had left court and left her to fend for herself among all those jackals! Still, they couldn't know he and Maximar were one and the same, somewhat. Max could feel Maximar's righteous fury at this.

Maximar didn't try and take over though as he knew that Bonehead couldn't realize that his old foe, the one that had sealed him away was technically walking the Earth again. Thanks to all of the memories he now had at his disposal Max knew the only way to beat Bonehead was with his hime's help. Only the Cosmic Cap and Serenity V's Silver Crystal could get the job done. Thankfully he had managed to seal Bonehead before his untimely death as Maximar. He hated that Virgil couldn't know that there was still another Cosmic Cap in play.

Still Max knew that it was for the best at the moment. Of course, if he could get lucky enough to have a reason to live in Japan, specifically near Usagi for the next four years that would be great. He knew once she was no longer needed Usagi would be leaving Japan and coming to San Francisco with him. She'd do it now if she could, but unlike the other senshi save for Pluto, she knew what was going on.

Max knew the only way to take control of the situation was to first get Usagi trained as a senshi and then get the pieces of her crystal gathered together. Getting the seven shadows dealt with had to be a priority as well. Hopefully Naru and Ai would be able to find the other Outsiders and get them active. The Outsiders would be a massive help in dealing with the seven shadows ahead of the time line. Oh, he had no doubt it would piss Princess Setsuna of Pluto off to no end but, quite frankly he didn't give a damn. The portal opens and off they go. Usagi manages to tuck and roll, landing safely on her feet while Norman catches Max and Virgil.

" I'm glad you retained some of your teachings, hime. " Norman says.

" Max retaught me a lot, as one of the portals opens up at Naru's place. He comes to visit me more often than you think. " Usagi says.

Virgil sighs, just like Maximar until he and Norman had become a part of the Lunar Court. He had snuck off to see Little Serenity at every opportunity he could get. Even before they had started dating on the sly. Virgil had agreed to keep the secret because he had seen that they would be torn apart. Had Maximar lived long enough they would have eloped to Venus, where no annulments could take place as the Queen herself would have married them. No one could overrule Venus in matters of the heart. It would have pissed Queen Serenity IV off for her daughter to pull such a stunt but Virgil and Norman had both seen the bond between the two.

Their dates had always been in different realities, sure it might have been a slight abuse of Maximar's power, but Little Serenity could traverse time/space at whim as a gift of power from Queen Aurista of Pluto, the gift had a bit more with it, but that was the gist of it. Little Serenity had never explained it more than that, she had wanted to see different realities and Maximar had been more than sufficient to protect them when not on a mission. Usagi looks around even as Max is set on his feet, man, he really needed to relearn how to land out of the portals, though it had taken Maximar a long time to master that particular trick as well.

" What's the sitch this time, Virge? " Max asks.

" Professor Eggbert Zygote is up to something here, Max. I can't glean any more than that from the Plutonian gift of power. " Usagi answers him instead.

Max groans, the guy whom had turned his iguana, Thor, into his devolved dinosaur form. " Great, him again. Well, I guess we better go stop him, though first we need to know what he's up to. No going in blind this time, not even my luck can last forever. Wait, didn't he evolve past this? "

" Alternate version, hasn't done so yet. " Virgil answers him.

Max groans at this, _Is it wrong of me to want to tell Virge about the other cap just to get some more help with this?_

Usagi rolls her eyes at this question, apparently Max had rediscovered the telepathic bond between them and was making use of it, _Yes, it is. I ever ascend to Cosmos and you will have help, Max._

_ Yeah, but that will just put a bigger target on your back and it was big enough a thousand years ago, Usa. _ Max did not like the idea of her being in even more danger if she ever ascended to Cosmos. Still, that was hopefully a long way off.

Home Dimension:

Naru grins as she relearns all of her attacks, " Ai, any luck finding any of the others? "

" I've located Dike, all indications say she's in Odaiba. "

" It would be better if you approached her alone. I'll run through some of the opponents the previous Psyche senshi have faced and see if I can beat them as well. I have to be at my best if we're going to be taking down the seven shadows when we retrieve the rainbow crystals. "

Ai admits she has a point and goes off to track down more precisely Sailor Dike. The feline knew she would be able to approach the girl and at least see if she was fit for duty at the moment, if not then she would track down the others. Nyx and Nemesis would be two good senshi to track down. The red feline, whom everyone assumed met an unfortunate incident with some permanent red dye, makes her way to Odaiba stealthily and is surprised to find the girl with her older brother, " I miss Gatomon, Tai. "

" I miss Agumon too, Kari, but we couldn't bring them back with us again. I just hope Digi World doesn't end up in trouble again anytime soon. " the older brother, Tai, says.

Ai can't believe her good fortune, Dike was a digidestined, " Excuse me, I couldn't help overhearing your conversation, my name is Ai. "

Kari's eyes grow vacant, " You're here for me, aren't you? You need me, right, Mauan? "

Ai blinks, apparently the current incarnation of Dike had a touch of psychic abilities. Tai groans, " What do you need my little sister for? "

Ai's eyes widen as she sees the orange glow light up around the boy, The Knight of Courage, the virtue knights were thought to have been lost, unless they grew sick of the queen and gave their services to the Digimon Sovereigns instead, the only stipulation being that their successors must be humanoid. " Actually, I could use you both. Will your parents have a problem with you going to Juuban on your own? "

" Nah, they're hardly ever home. Where are we going? " Tai asks.

Ai gives the older boy directions and soon they're walking into the back room where Naru blinks, " Well, care to explain, my dear guardian feline? "

" I found the Knight of Courage, Naru. " Ai says.

Naru's eyes widen, " Well, things are looking up, now aren't they? Fill them in completely, Ai, I'm going to go through another simulation, though the computer found Eos and Nike. "

" I understand, Naru. I believe your names are Tai and Kari, correct? "

" Yeah, well, the ones we prefer anyhow. " Tai answers.

Ai goes on to tell them about the Silver Millennium and everything else. Tai rolls his eyes at the end, " Might as well, don't feel right if I'm not saving the world now. "

" It sounds like you need all the help you can get, I'm in. Plus, mom and dad are hardly ever home and as long as I'm with Tai they don't care where I am. " Kari says.

Ai performs a backflip and two items appear, a transformation broach, all Lunar associated senshi had broaches, and a new pair of goggles for Tai, they looked just like his old ones except they had orange lenses. Tai smiles, " This is gonna be cool, dangerous and deadly, but cool. "

Kari rolls her eyes at her big brother, " Dike Justice Power! "

" Well, she certainly is awakening fast. The more trained we get all of you that we can awaken the easier we'll be able to deal with the seven shadows when we retrieve the rainbow crystals to reform the Silver Crystal. The Mighty One has decided we need to up the time table and actually get the princess trained. I agree with this assessment though I know my colleague Luna will not. " Ai says firmly.

Tai nods and pockets his old goggles, no one would know the difference anyhow, he always wore his goggles. He thinks back to when he first used his Crest of Courage to help Agumon digivolve to ultimate for the first time and he can feel the change come over him. He heads over to a mirror he can see and finds he now had on orange cargo pants, two yellow looping belts which held several trinkets he'd have to investigate soon, a red jean jacket over an orange T-shirt, and the jacket had his crest of courage in orange emblazoned on the back, his hair, he discovered had also turned orange and his eyes were now blue, the blue that the buttons on his digivice turned to when Agumon digivolved to ultimate or mega. He had on red fingerless gloves and red combat boots which had knife holsters and the blades to go with them.

He soon found he had smoke bombs and other little tricks, though he did still have his mini telescope and his digivice, plus he found his crest and tag had been recreated, he could feel them against his chest, " Well, the Knight attire has updated itself. I suppose this means you can move around uninhibited because the glamour you now possess will keep your weapons from showing, though we need to make sure you can actually use them. " Ai says.

Tai rolls his shoulders and once Naru is done he has her set up a simulation for him against a previous courage knight. Naru smirks, the boy was a thinker, that was for sure. He could learn from fighting his predecessors in battle. Not many actually thought like that, though he was learning from the ground up, she was just retraining skills she had already had. " Dike, there are two simulation ones, I'll run one for you as well, okay. " Naru says.

Kari nods and the Kamiya siblings take the first steps down a new path. Now that wasn't to say that when Digi World called again they wouldn't answer, because they would, but right now this was what they were supposed to be doing. Tai finds himself learning quickly, as he had always been a hands on learner. Kari was also picking things up fast but she knew she needed to get into better shape and now she felt like she could. She'd have to start out slow, but she would get herself into shape and maybe finally learn a sport like she had always wanted to.

Alternate Dimension:

Usagi is currently cursing creatively at her luck, why is it Max had freaking good luck and hers absolutely sucked. She was currently dangling over a freaking cliff, barely holding on with her right hand while Norman dealt with the monsters and Max distracted Professor Eggbert Zygote from his newest invention. _Max, would you hurry it up!_

Max hides his wince at Usagi's irate call. Of course, he had seen her go over the cliff, but with only one good arm she couldn't get herself to safety. Max knew she was running out of time, " Hey, Eggbert, come and get me. "

Max immediately spins on his heel and dives into a somersault, coming out of it just in time to lunge forward and grab onto Usagi's hand just as she loses her grip, " How's it hanging, Usa-chan? "

Usagi would have glared at him if she wasn't busy trying to find a foot hold long enough to get back on solid ground. With a little luck Max manages to get her back up and rolls them out of Zygote's way. Usagi gets back to her feet before Max could realize the positioning they had been in, no need for him to realize he was in fact a male with a female form pressed against him in certain areas. Usagi immediately spins aside from a devolving laser beam attack, " Why is this idiot so hard to beat? " Usagi asks Max.

" He's annoying so he's hard to beat. Besides, Normie's still busy with the minions and Virge is doing his thing, leaving us to deal with Zygote. " Max says.

Usagi curses as she ends up tripping and landing on her broken arm. The female blonde's sapphire blue eyes scan the area and an evil smirk adorns her features, the part of Max that was Maximar shudders, nothing good had ever come of that smirk when directed at him. The twelve year old girl takes off like a shot and her right hand closes around her target, a flat discus shaped rock. Max immediately understands what she has in mind as Ren-hime had been lethal with Frisbee thrown weapons, if it could be thrown like a Frisbee she could wield it with deadly accuracy. This time her target just happened to be the devolving laser of Professor Eggbert Zygote's.

Max keeps Zygote's attention on him, so his hime could do what she was planning to do that much easier. Her aim was true, she had been the only one whom could ever tie Nemesis in terms of accuracy. Of course, she had failed to take into consideration the resulting explosion which sends her sailing backwards, her head slamming hard into the boulder she just had to be in front of. " Usa! " Max exclaims, of course, his luck only helped her when she was in close proximity to him. Max reached her before Virgil or Norman could, then again, he had been Maximar, and he had felt that.

Thanks to all his traveling as the Mighty One he was certified in First Aid and CPR, with his mom's full approval too. As his experienced hands travel her head and check for a pulse he firmly keeps from thinking about exactly whom he was examining. He'd known her for almost a year now, she'd been helping him for most of that time too. He should have known he was already half way if not completely in love with her already.

There was no way in hell he could leave her behind with her hurt like this, it just went against every instinct he had. " Virge, she has to come home with me, or I have to stay with her. "

Virgil's eyes widen, that had been telling him, not suggesting, only Maximar… oh, dear, he supposed he should have predicted this, if the princess had been reborn then it stood to reason Maximar had as well, and Maximar had only gotten this stubborn when it came to the princess. Had only given orders when it came to the princess' safety. Virgil was intelligent enough to realize why he hadn't been told and would keep silent until they had a secure location to speak in. Maximar would not want Skullmaster finding out that he walked the Earth again, he just wondered if Maximar knew how to beat Skullmaster once and for all.

Amaterasu herself appears before them, " Fear not, Mighty One, Fukurokuju has arranged for you to stay in Japan and more importantly Juuban for the next four years. I have decided enough is enough, Usagi is one of my citizens now and I will not see her suffer. Virgil will be the responsible adult in charge of you. Your mother has already agreed to this without being told the full details. "

Max sighs in relief, that was one less thing for him to worry about, " What have Felix and Bea been told and will Thor be brought over? "

" Your best friends have been told the same as your mother and your pet iguana has been brought over, Mighty One. " Amaterasu says.

" Can you tell me specifics so I don't screw up when I write or talk to them? I'd hate to screw up because of that. "

Amaterasu smiles Maximar had never been more serious than when it came to his hime's safety. Amaterasu had actually been good friends with the last Mighty One, it was good to see him walk the Earth again, " Ama-chan, can you take us straight to Saeko-joō, if she isn't still busy with Usa-chan's mom? "

Amaterasu sighs, Ikkuko had been starting to see the light where it came to Usagi but she refused to believe Kenji would hurt Usagi, had been, for years. " I am afraid to say that Ikkuko's love for Kenji is blinding her to the fact that he is a danger to her daughter. She believes that he would never hurt her. "

" Guess love is blind in some cases, huh? " Max muses, " What will happen to Usa-chan? "

" Saeko has already sent copies of all the proof she has of abuse to a detective friend of hers and he has already initiated a search of the Tsukino home, turning up several DVD's of his systematic abuse of Usagi. Thankfully he never sexually abused her, but he filmed everything. For now Usagi will be staying with the Osaka's as that will give her some form of stability in her life. Naruru has already been informed of this. " Amaterasu says.

" Well, that's something anyhow. Is Usa even related to Ikkuko and Kenji, I've seen some pictures and she has none of their features. " Max asks.

Amaterasu's eyes widen, " I'll look into it right away and you might want to have Saeko run Usagi's DNA as well, Max. If you're right then Usagi has suffered for no good reason other than Serenity IV's machinations. "

Home Dimension, Back Room Crown Game Center:

When Max, Virgil, Norman, and Usagi appear out of nowhere Naru rushes over to her best friend, " What happened? "

Max makes short work of explaining things to the worried Naru as Courage Knight and Sailor Dike walk over, " Usagi! " is the collective exclamation from the pair.

Max looks closely at them, " Hikari and Taichi, her paternal cousins, I'm Sloan Max, the Mighty One. "

" Figures you'd see through the glamour, " Naru says, " As he said, he's the Mighty One, and a good friend of your cousin. "

" I am Virgil, advisor to the Mighty One, and this is Norman, the Mighty One's bodyguard. I am sure Norman would be happy to offer his services training you all, as I'm sure Max will be training harder as well. "

Tai rolls his shoulders, " Unfortunately, Kari and I need to be getting home. Our parents may be absentee but we should still head home now. "

" Wait, there's something you two should know, your cousin has been abused by her father for I don't even begin to fathom how long. That's what happened to her arm. " Max says softly.

Tai's eyes narrow, " I tried to tell our mom that something was wrong but she refused to believe that her brother could hurt a child of his. Yet she didn't see her flinch away whenever voices were raised, or someone gestured with their hands, she would shy away, and she never went anywhere near her father. I'm not the only one who saw it either, my best friend, Ishida Yamato, is her cousin on her mother's side and he saw the same things. However, his father has tried to do something about it. "

" Let me guess, it never went anywhere, did it? Even after multiple inquiries were made, right? " Max says.

" Yeah, that's right. Ishida Hiroaki is furious that nothing has been done to help his niece. " Tai says.

" It is now, Amaterasu herself is stepping in to fix this mess that has become Usa's life. I've earned a four year exchange program so my brand of luck will be here long enough to ensure that Usa gets the home life she deserves. See I only ever have good luck and Fukurokuju needs me around to answer Usa's prayers. As a happiness and luck god he was being stymied by the Moirae. He couldn't do anything to help her and with me here he can. He arranged for my exchange program, mostly so I would be here while Usa is fulfilling her duty as the Tsuki no Hime. "

Kari's eyes widen and then they narrow, " Uncle Kenji had best be glad I am not back at peak performance, otherwise he would be dealing with my Justice Bind. No one messes with my hime and gets away with it. "

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Mighty Max, or Digimon.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: _this is telepathy _

This is texting

-this is signing -

Mizuno Saeko's Office:

Saeko sighs as Ikkuko continually denies that her husband had anything to do with harming their daughter, " Tsukino-san, my detective friend initiated a search warrant and your husband taped every session of abuse he had with Usagi. Is she even your daughter, seeing as how if this were my daughter I would be ready to kick her father's ass for even thinking about raising a hand to her. "

Ikkuko sighs wearily, " No, Usagi is not ours biologically, Mizuno-sensei. I don't know much about her biological family except she's a twin and her mother could only keep her long enough for her to get the immunities necessary. We have her mother's medical history, just in case. I was so happy when she was placed in my arms, Sammy, our son is a literal miracle as I had miscarried several times before we adopted Usagi. "

" Do you even remember the birth mother's name? "

" I never knew it, we were only given a number to call if something serious were to happen. " Ikkuko states.

" Like if she needed a bone marrow transplant or something along those lines. Very well, for now Usagi will be in the custody of Osaka Naruru to try and keep her life as stable as possible. Do you know the gender of Usagi's twin? " Saeko asks her.

" She has a twin brother, that's the extent of all I know about her biological family. " Ikkuko answers softly, " I don't want to believe Kenji would do what you're saying but deep down I know you're right. I should have had Usagi tested for learning disorders, the thought just never crossed my mind. "

Saeko files this information away, Usagi would want to know that she had family out there that may actually care about her. Her brother may be someone she would be able to connect with one day.

Shibuya:

Takuya Kanbara grins as he races home, he had a project to do that he was actually looking forward to and he knew where his mom kept all the important family stuff. Imagine his surprise when he comes across his birth certificate and one for Kanbara Usagi Tayuya. His brown eyes widen as he reads this and then the fact that his mom gave her up for adoption. Being something he wanted to know Takuya managed to find the names of the adoptive parents. Using Google he finds out where they live easily enough and decides he was going to hunt his twin sister down. Don't get him wrong, he loved his parents and was stoked he was going to get some more younger siblings, Shinya was a brat most of the time, but to find out he had a twin, he decided he might as well Google her as well.

He was stunned at what he found, his sister was apparently a track star in all the solo running events and discus as well. Crossroads Elementary was glad to have her. He even found out that she had recently been discovered to have ADHD as well, which meant her grades were finally decent with a proper tutor, one she had found on her own as well. Why had his twin had to find the tutor on her own? Why hadn't the school or her adoptive parents done so instead? Takuya wasn't liking what he was discovering. He writes down the address of her school and her home, he'd like to meet her if he could.

Still, it would have to be tomorrow though, as he knew his parents would freak if he were to do so today, he'd spent too much time with his friends and playing pick-up games of soccer in the park. He knew he had to keep his grades up if he wanted to go to on the trip he and his friends had planned. That was his parents only condition for that, keeping his grades at a B level which was so hard for him. If his own twin had ADHD then it might explain his troubles with academics too.

The brown haired and eyed Child of Flames rolls his shoulders as he digs further into his family history for his class assignment. Takuya was going to meet his twin sister, tomorrow, he knew his… their mom had been on her own at first, which was probably why she had to give one of them up for adoption to begin with.

Juuban, Next Day:

Takuya looks around as he heads for Crossroads Elementary until he spies a girl with long blonde hair held back by a braid, she matched the picture of the web site completely. He'd found her, now he just had to approach her without making her think he was some crazy stalker person, " She knows she has a twin. Only found out recently though. "

Takuya starts as he looks to his right to see a boy his age with blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing a red ball cap with a yellow capital M emblazoned upon it. He had on blue jeans and was currently wearing a green t-shirt, " Who the hell are you and why did you sneak up on me? "

" I'm Sloan Max, a friend of your sister's. I know you're her twin because of the look of longing I could see. You know but your mom didn't tell you, so you most likely went digging for a school project and found out, then decided to get to know her without telling your parents, am I right? " Max asks him.

" How'd you know? "

" It was pretty easy to guess, you don't know how to approach her, but right now, she needs you. Her adoptive father has turned out to be a real bastard and her adoptive mother has no spine. That girl she's with is Osaka Naru, her best friend and Usa-chan is now in her mother's temporary custody. She doesn't need parents, she needs a brother, a sibling that actually gives a damn about her. " Max states.

Brown eyes widen, " Name's Kanbara Takuya, why tell me all this? "

" I know her a bit better than she'd like, she tells me what she doesn't tell Naru-chan. Plus, your twin helped me with my Japanese while I helped them both with their English. I met Usa-chan about a year ago, literally smacked into her, and she showed me around. Ended up that we wanted to stay in touch with each other, it wasn't until later that I learned she had given me her best friend's mailing address, otherwise she would have never gotten her letters, her mail, at all. "

" You want her to have someone else she can talk to, don't you? " Takuya says suddenly, his leader instincts were blaring at him. Something else was going on here, other than his twin being abused by her adoptive father, but what? What was it that he was missing?

" Yeah, I do, she needs you, Takuya. She has never had anyone that's family at any rate actually care about her. Tsukino Shingo, her little brother, treats her like a lesser class person. I realize things are a little different here in Japan but I thought women had actually gained rights here. " Max says.

" Traditionalists die hard. My cousins are treated decently, both genders, the Kanbara family is more forward thinking. " Takuya admits.

" Look, she's not ready for the whole family, but just you, that she can do. Think you can hide the fact that you found your twin from all of your family? " Max asks him.

Takuya sighs at this, he didn't like the thought of hiding something this major, but gut feeling was telling him Max was right, if they inundated her she would shut down completely. He was already hiding his Digital World adventures from his family, so he should be able to do this as well. " I can, care to introduce me? "

" You'll have to be some random guy I ran into at first, let her get to know you, Naruru has gotten her a cell phone and now she can text like everyone else out there. You'll have to earn it like everyone else, so think you can get her to want to actually talk to you again, I'll open the door, you have to do the actual selling yourself. " Max states.

Takuya grins, " Dude, I've got this, we Kanbara's succeed at whatever we put our minds to. "

" That must be where she gets that stubbornness from. " Max mutters, he didn't remember her being nearly this stubborn in the last life.

Odaiba:

Tai is going through one of the katas Norman had taught him yesterday in order to get into fighting shape fast. He knew, just like Kari did that they needed to be ready fast, Usagi needed them, and he was starting to see an entirely different side to his little sister. He had never known that she even had that side to her, for a lack of better terminology, that was badass. Now he knew and he had to admit that once she got trained up and had the stamina to go with her newfound attitude that he wouldn't need to worry about her nearly as much.

Once again their parents weren't home and Tai sighs, most would consider this borderline neglect at the least, but this actually worked out rather well for the siblings. Especially with the fact that they were going to be dealing with the seven shadows soon enough. Tai fully understood where Max was coming from, you had to mix things up so your enemy was thrown off guard, you had to fight hard and smart. Getting the rainbow crystals ahead of time was the smart thing to do and getting Usagi trained up was also a very smart thing to do.

The fact that Kari had confirmed that if not for the previous Mighty One, which, once in the safety of the op center, Max had admitted to being the previous Mighty One reincarnated, the princess would never have learned how to fight. Apparently phenomenal luck came with the job of being the Mighty One which was why Max was staying here for the next four years, as Usagi needed all the luck she could get. It was still hard for him to believe that his Uncle Kenji could be that cruel, but not that hard. It was much harder for his mother Yuuko to admit to this.

Juuban, Crown Game Center:

Takuya groans softly as he walks up to his twin with Max. Takuya knew the kid had to be American, but he was also the only way to get to his twin. He frowns when he sees her left arm in that sling, if he ever got a hold of Tsukino Kenji he was going to introduce him to EmperorGreymon. His spirits were in agreement with him too as he and his friends had recently been called back to the Digital World and they had regained their spirits. Explaining why they had needed new phones to their parents wasn't easy, well, for him he had just used his saved up allowance and other occasion money to get a new phone that was virtually the same so his parents would never know the difference.

" Usa-chan, Naru-chan, mind if my new find and I join you? " Max asks.

Takuya refocuses on the task at hand, getting to know his twin sister, which may not be as easy as he hoped. " Your friend have a name, Max? " Naru asks him.

Takuya knew then that Max was not Japanese in origin as an honorific would have been used with his name otherwise. " Tsukino Usagi, Osaka Naru, allow me to introduce you to Kanbara Takuya, I literally just met him, but hey, we hit it off. " Max says.

Usagi rolls her eyes at this, " Max no baka, only you would hit it off with a stranger. "

" You were a stranger at one point too, Usa-chan. " Max points out to her.

" Touché, Mighty One. " Usagi teases.

" Enough of that out of you, I get enough of that from Norman and Virgil, thank you very much! " Max states.

Usagi smiles, " I believe I am allowed to tease you, in fact I'm pretty sure that's in the friend manual somewhere, right, Naru-chan? "

" Of course, Usagi-chan, that is in the manual, paragraph D I believe. " Naru says.

Takuya smiles, " Subsection C, line two, to be specific. "

The boys had ended up sitting across from the girls, Takuya was across from Naru while Max was across from Usagi. Max had wanted to be beside the blonde haired girl but he knew that would mean explaining the undefined relationship status of his and Usa's relationship. Then telling him about what they were to each other in their last lives, yeah, that conversation had best wait until after he knew Takuya better. He had to admit, Takuya was a great conversationalist and he was making Usagi laugh, that was important. Until Max had come into her life Usagi had only had Naru and Manga to get her enjoyment out of.

The male blonde had to admit he hadn't thought Takuya would get her number that easily, " Oh, Takuya, you know which one of us is older? " Usagi asks suddenly startling all three of her companions.

Takuya looks at her, " How did you know, Usagi? "

" Your enthusiasm, I used to be like that, just ask Naru-chan. " Usagi says.

" It's true, Usagi-chan used to be so bright and outgoing, sure she still acts like that, but it was mostly to keep people from asking awkward questions that Max asked anyhow. Yeah, I can actually see the relationship now. " Naru admits.

" Does this mean I can't have your number, Usagi-chan? " Takuya asks her.

" You earned it, you didn't come in here assuming we would connect, you actually worked to earn the connection, to get to know me. Plus, well, Max trusts you, I've learned that he is an excellent judge of character, I just can't trust my own judgment at the moment. " Usagi says.

" Well, we have one little brother at the moment with a few more siblings on the way. Mom was alone at the time we were born, I'm guessing she just couldn't afford to keep us both and no I don't know why she chose to keep me. " Takuya says, " The 'rents don't even know I'm here or that I found out about you. "

Usagi looks at him, " You came looking for me on your own? "

" I did, as well, it always felt like something just wasn't quite right. There are times when I'll be ready to show someone something I did, only no one is with me. Now, Usagi-chan, how long and hard do you train for track? " Takuya asks her.

With that topic the newly met twins were off and running as soccer required a lot of running and Usagi was actually able to give her twin some good tips to improve his speed on the soccer field. Naru and Max smile, glad they had found common ground, the pair head up to the counter to place their orders as Naru knew Usagi's by heart and one of the topics Max and Takuya had covered was the goggle-head's favorite foods. Max wondered if the goggles were something similar to Takuya as his Cap was to him, he couldn't even imagine going anywhere without his Cap now.

When the food is placed in front of the twins both of them blink, " When did you two leave? "

" Oh, somewhere in the middle of how to best increase your speed on the soccer field, I think. You two were speaking rapid fire Japanese, kinda hard for me to follow. " Max points out.

" I'm native and that was hard for me to follow. " Naru admits.

Takuya laughs sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, any of his fellow digidestines could have told you that meant he was somewhat embarrassed. " Oh, ah, sorry about that. You guys talk in English to give them the practice, don't you? "

" In public, yeah, at Naru-chan's we speak Japanese for Max's sake, that way he picks up the language quicker, though he has learned the written part quite well. "

" My mom's a freaking archaeologist, of course I'm going to pick up languages rather easily, and no, I do not know who my father is. Never knew him, it's always been me and my mom. " Max admits.

" Harsh, at least you have her though. "

" Yeah, but she's back in San Francisco. I'm here on a four year exchange program, I'll nearly be done with high school by then, might as well finish out school here, at least high school, don't know if I'll have time for college. "

" If you could go what would you do anyhow? " Takuya asks.

" Well, history is one thing I'd definitely go for, though it would be a minor along with linguistics. I'd probably have to go to a trade school for sports medicine, unless I talk to Mizuno-sensei, see if she could help me get that done while also in high school. Then I could just double major in History and Linguistics. " Max admits.

" No way you could do that much in high school. " Takuya counters.

Usagi smirks, " Takuya, Max could find an abandoned car in the middle of the forest that was left there seventy years ago and he would be able to get it to turn over and start, plus, he'd be able to drive it. "

Takuya blinks, " You're actually serious about that? "

" I am, he is that damn lucky. Me on the other hand, well, I've actually early had thirteen freaking pianos dropped on me as they were being raised up to an apartment. " Usagi tells him blandly.

" Seriously? " Takuya asks.

" I saw six of the incidents myself, " Naru admits, " Usa-chan, you still planning to go after an art degree and become a manga-ka? "

" You know it, Naru-chan. I could serialize a certain individual's adventures and make a fortune. " Usagi says.

Max rolls his eyes, they'd have to discuss that later, but it was a good idea, even if Virge wouldn't approve of it. Takuya looks at the time then, " Damn, I gotta go. I'll be in touch soon, Usagi-chan. Naru-san, if you could give me your address I'll be able to write to Usagi-chan as well. " Takuya says opening up the notepad app on his phone before typing in what Naru rattles off and then having her read it over to make sure he got it right.

Shibuya:

Takuya frowns as he thinks over everything he had learned about his sister. He could feel the embers of destiny starting to spark up around her. That meant she was needed right where she was at the moment. He could feel destiny's flame around Max and that meant Max could do whatever he was meant to do from anywhere. Naru also had the embers of destiny around her so whatever was going on all three of them were in on it. Maybe once he got to know his twin better he could tell her about being the Child of Flames.

" Better watch it, Kanbara, you might fry the few brain cells you have working thinking that hard. " This is said by a boy wearing his hair in a ponytail and tied back by a blue with gray tiger striped bandana, wearing a white t-shirt, jeans, and a blue jacket over that, his name is Minamoto Koji, Warrior of Light.

" Koj, shut up. " Takuya nearly snarled it and that right there told Koji that what his best friend was thinking about was serious.

" What's going on, Takuya? " Koji asks him.

" Think Duskmon situation, how there were things you didn't know about your family before going to the Digital World. " Takuya says.

Koji frowns, Takuya was speaking in code, wanting him to figure out what he wanted to say, " I found out I had a…twin. No, wouldn't you have been told? "

Takuya sighs wearily, " Mom was alone for the first little while, Koj, she gave my twin sister up for adoption. I only found out because of that school project, my family can't find out I know either, Usa's not even close to ready to meet all of us. "

" Usa? "

" Tsukino Usagi, her adoptive father has been abusing her for who knows how long, she started wearing a sunny and outgoing personality so no one would ask questions as that was how she used to act for real. Koj, I could feel it, the only reason I saw the real her was because of whom else was with her, her best friend, Osaka Naru, and well, I'm not sure what her relationship is with the American transplant Sloan Max, I don't think they know either. " Takuya says softly, he knew his best friend wouldn't breach his confidence.

Koji groans, damn, no wonder Takuya was so agitated and thinking so deeply. To find out his twin sister had been abused and then he would have to keep the fact that they had even met from his parents, yeah, this was going to be hard on the goggle-head. Takuya had a hard enough time hiding his Digital World adventures from his parents, and now with more little Kanbaras on the way… plus, Takuya's protective instincts would have already clicked on after meeting his twin, which meant he'd be insufferable because he wasn't able to protect her due to the fact he didn't even know she existed until the previous day.

Juuban:

Usagi sighs as she lays down on her bed in the Osaka home, she could feel the connection to Takuya and she knew Max trusted him. She also knew that Takuya was a good person, she could feel his internal flames, feel his power. Takuya was fire itself in all its forms, her own twin was an elemental. She may help Max with his duty and may be the reincarnated Tsuki no hime, but that was it. She was nothing special, she was a nobody.

That was when her text alert sounded and she reaches for her phone only to see the text was from her twin. The empathy link hadn't already asserted itself, had it? Usagi, what's up?

Usagi shakes her head at this text from the twin she had just met. Well, she supposed she should answer his text, shouldn't she, Nothing much, just laying around in bed.

Can't you train for track or something?

Kinda hard to do when my balance is shot to hell due to a busted left arm.

Okay, admittedly that's my bad. I forgot about the broken arm. You did admit to being a manga addict, read some manga.

Usagi smiles, he was trying, that was something, I would, but I've read all of my manga and none of the new volumes are due to come out until two days from now, Takuya.

Why not start reading a new manga series?

What would you suggest, Takuya. I read Sailor V, Naruto, Bleach, Inuyasha is finished, so is Ranma 1/2, Fairy Tail is ongoing but, aforementioned problem.

Usagi smirks as she knows he's struggling to come up with any suggestions, as he didn't know manga as well as she did. Okay, I admit defeat, I do not know much about manga. You could read a regular book.

Usagi rolls her eyes at this suggestion, Most regular books can't capture my attention, ADHD, remember. I need the pictures to keep me focused on the story. It's why I fall asleep in class, well, when school's in session anyhow.

How bad was it with your adoptive family, Max mentioned a few things as to why it would be a bad idea to inundate you with the entire Kanbara family.

Usagi smiles, just like Max to watch out for her like that, Tsukino Kenji acted all nice for the social services people but then once I turned three he showed his true colors as he had found out he was going to have a son, a biological child. Suddenly I wasn't good enough for him, I wasn't his child, so he didn't have to respect me or love me and he has taught Shingo to belittle me as well.

Shibuya, Kanbara Home, Takuya's Room:

Takuya frowns as he reads his twin's latest text, she literally had very few people she could turn to then, there was her best friend Naru and the male blonde, Sloan Max in her corner. There may be a few others but that was it. His twin had suffered greatly which he could infer just from that last text she had sent him. He'd like to introduce her to Zoey but figured he should wait until they knew each other better and had bonded more. They have to be stupid. I only just met you and I can see that you are a gem of a person.

The Child of Flames waits for her next response, he'd texted her when he had because he had felt her self-loathing. To feel a Kanbara brought that low due to the circumstances of how she was raised was disheartening to say the least. He'd had to do something to distract her and all he could do was text her. His… their parents couldn't know that he had found out about her, had met her. Every instinct he had screamed at him that she needed him yet was needed where she was for now. She had Naru and Max in Juuban with her, but the male half of the twin set was determined to be there for her as well.

You're the third person to tell me that, Naru and Max were the other two who have ever told me that. Sure, I get praised for how good I am at track and discus but it's not the same as someone seeing you for who you are and actually approving of you, liking what they've seen.

Takuya frowns again, he'd have to help her work on her self-confidence, maybe teach her how to play soccer as track happened to be a spring sport and soccer was a fall one. It may help her and it would give them another way to bond. It was worth thinking about at any rate. Then those that should have loved and protected you have failed you. You are one of those rare kind hearted people, you see the good in everyone, even after the hell you've been through, you probably still see the good in your adoptive father and brother, right?

Juuban, Naru's Home, Usagi's Room:

Usagi's eyes shoot open, how did he know that, they had only met once yet he had gained that insightful of a read on her? Then again they were twins, intrinsically connected to each other, much like those whom were soul bonded, only different. The blonde with blue eyes sighs wearily, Maybe so, but that still doesn't mean anything.

The only time Usagi ever felt good about herself was when she was running, even Max had noticed her practically non-existent self-esteem, he was doing what he could to bolster it but it would take more than the Mighty One to accomplish that. Naru too was doing what she could for her best friend in that department but she'd taken too many knocks for her problems to be fixed that easily. Okay, who the hell do I need to beat up?

Usagi feels a smile tugging at her lips, Nothing you can do, the legal system is handling all of that. Why do you think I'm in the custody of my best friend's mother anyhow?

How would you like to learn how to play soccer?

Usagi blinks, soccer was his passion, she'd gleaned that just from their talk about running forms. She had always wanted to learn how to play but no one would ever take the time to teach her. She supposed she could work it out in her schedule somehow. Norman would understand her wanting to bond with her twin, not to mention when it came to her happiness Maximar kinda lent Max his cool and calm demeanor. In other words, Maximar basically was teaching Max how to lay down the law with his bodyguard and teacher, for lack of a better word.

I wouldn't mind but I won't be able to until after my left arm heals up.

True, but you could teach me how you get such distance in discus.

Usagi smirks, that she could do one handed but she was an exacting task master. Takuya had no idea what he was getting himself into, I can do that. Meet me in the park by the Crown Game Center tomorrow at four. I'm sidelined from doing pretty much anything fun for the moment, so having a student would actually be fun.

Do I need to bring anything along?

Frisbees, dear Takuya. Usagi sends her reply, if her twin knew what she had in store for him he might actually run the other way.

Odaiba:

Tai sighs as he continues to push himself. Because of the fact that Ai had awakened him as the Courage Knight he could push himself harder than ever and recover quicker. Kari had already taken advantage of this, the Kamiya siblings knew they had a long road ahead of them, especially Kari, she had started filling him in on what she remembered from the Silver Millennium and Tai was looking forward to meeting the Martian Senshi for the first time. He was not going to allow her to brow beat his adopted cousin. Usagi may have been adopted by his Uncle Kenji but that didn't make her not his family suddenly.

Tai had always been one of the few that could draw Usagi out of the shell she had crawled into. Usagi had taken to hiding in shadowed corners during Tsukino family gatherings. Tai couldn't blame her as he had heard how she was referred to by her adoptive parents and little brother. Shingo had kept his comments to himself after Tai had taken him to task about it. Matt had Usagi clinging to him at the Ishida family gatherings, she wouldn't let him out of her sight. Tai frowns and hopes that Max and Naru would be able to build Usagi's self-esteem back up.

He hated to see what his aunt and uncle had wrought upon her. Usagi was a sweet girl, always looked for the good in people, even now, but she no longer trusted her own judgment. He knew she looked to Max for that and Max had noticed that Usagi had absolutely no confidence in herself. Max wasn't too happy about that either, if his threats about taking a certain Time Staff and shoving it where the sun don't shine on Queen Serenity were anything to judge by. " Kari, what else can you tell me about the Silver Millennium, about Usagi and Max? "

Kari sighs, " I never knew about her association with the Mighty One, Maximar back then. They hid it from everyone save Virgil and Norman. I can't blame them either. Bitchenity was hell-bent on making sure that the hime was miserable and Maximar must have made her happy. I know when we find Nyx there will be hell to pay as she will not be happy with how Usagi-chan's been treated in this lifetime up until Max got involved in her life. "

" Nyx? " Tai questions.

" Sailor Nyx, Princess of the Night Court. Usagi-chan was the first High Moon Princess to ever receive the Night Court's full loyalty. Nyx became one of us, the Outsiders, senshi not quite accepted anywhere. You see, Tai-nii, I was related to Usagi-chan back then as the Moon stands for Truth and Justice. I think I was third in the line of succession actually. " Kari says softly, she knew she needed to fill Tai in on as much as possible, sure the Virtue Knights were now loyal to the Digital World Sovereigns but they could still defend their own world with their powers, it's just Digi World had to come first.

Of course, Tai's loyalty to family was unwavering and he had always felt like he needed to protect Usagi, he was almost more protective of Usagi than he was of her. Anyone who knew Tai knew that was quite the statement.

Chiyoda:

Ai sighs wearily as she looks for Sailor Eos, the Senshi of the Dawn. It would be better if they would all be in the same ward but Serenity IV had never liked the Outsiders. Naturally she'd make sure the Outsiders were spread out. She'd decided upon Eos first as they would need her power. Eos had the power of light much like the hime but hers was a hot light while the hime's was a cool soothing light.

After seeing what the situation was with Eos Ai knew she would have to move quickly to awaken Nike, while the hime was injured was a good time to actually get the Outsiders and the Courage Knight trained up. Ai knew the hime was not happy that she actually had to keep the broken arm for the amount of time a normal person did, but she was resigned to it. The red feline knew deep down that her hime was not the same, she put up a front of being happy, but she wasn't.

Ai finally finds her and the girl looks right at her, " I've been waiting for you, Ai. The hime's absolute misery called out to me and my memories returned to me. I am Shài Reimei in this lifetime but everyone calls me Mei. Where do I need to go for training? "

" Juuban district of the Minato Ward, Crown Game Center, back entrance. I've awakened Dike and the Courage Knight already, they happen to be siblings. The hime is currently living with Psyche, I'll explain more on that later. We're going to be retrieving the pieces of the hime's crystal once her arm has healed the long mortal way, once again, I'll explain later. The Mighty One is instigating all this and I happen to agree with him, we need to be more proactive. " Ai states as she performs a backflip and gives Eos her transformation wand.

Mei frowns, something was wrong with her hime, that was for certain, and she would find out what just as soon as she could, " Whom are you going after next? "

" The scans picked up on Nike and you at the same time but you were closer, Nike is in the Sumida Ward. "

Mei frowns, this wasn't good, sure they could patrol their own areas but how would they respond in a hurry to one trouble site, " Ai, we'll need to regain our ability to teleport to one another. "

Ai frowns as well, Mei was right, with them all spread out like this it would be hard for them to all respond to the same trouble site and teleporting solo was a very high level ability. Usagi and the Mighty One would have no trouble in pulling that off, but the rest of them would. If the Mighty One could open portals on demand it might be different. Alas, though he knew he could do it he hadn't regained it yet, except for the one to Naru's house from his mother's home. Max hadn't even truly created that set of portals, Maximar had taken control and done it, all to protect his princess better.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Mighty Max, or Digimon. I do own Sailors Psyche, Dike, Nike, Nyx, Hesper, and Eos, however I do not own their mythological Greek counterparts.


End file.
